


At The Fair

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [367]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So, there's the annual fair opening in my town tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could write something about Dean, Sam, and Cas are in a small town for a hunt and end up going to the fair because a newly human Cas wants to see what it's all about. Enter Sam showing Cas the games and rides while Dean does his own thing. Maybe Sam and Cas get stuck at the top of the ferris wheel.I'd like it to end up with lots of Sastiel loveliness, but I can't think of how I'd like it to get there so your pick</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com if you have any you wish to be written.

It had been Cas’ idea to go to the fair while they were in the town, curious to see what it was like, from a human point of view.

Sam and Dean agreed, deciding that they could use a break after the latest hunt, and Dean drove the three of them over to the fair.

 Cas looked around with child-like wonder at all of the different things happening, and all the different smells and sounds.

Sam laughed, deciding to be the one that showed Cas around, and the two went off, making plans with Dean to regroup before the fair ended for the day.

Sam taught Cas how to play the different games, warning him in advance that some might be rigged so you couldn’t win.

It didn’t seem to stop Cas from winning two small plush animal toys, and he gave one to Sam, who smiled.

Sam also showed Cas the different foods there were at a fair.

“There are candy covered apples?” Cas asked as the two ate a hot dog with everything on it.

“Yeah. All lot of fair food is pretty unhealthy, usually being fried, deep fried, have sugar covering it, or being pure sugar itself.”

“What could possibly be ‘pure sugar’?” Cas asked.

“Cotton Candy.” Sam said. “I’ll let you try some in a bit.”

“May I also try one of those candy apples that you mentioned as well?”

“Sure. Gotta have some sweets to have the full experience.” Sam said with a shrug.

After the two ate, Sam showed Cas a few rides, one being a merry-go-round.

“I want to try it.” Cas said.

“You sure? We just ate, and we don’t know how food settles for you, being human, and-”

“I want to ride the merry-go-round.” Cas said firmly as he watched it spin around.

“OK.” Sam said.

Sam and Cas road it, and Sam watched Cas’ face light up as they spun around and around.

When the ride was over, Sam brought Cas to a hall of funny mirrors, and they walked through it, grinning and pointing out how they looked in each mirror.

Sam showed Cas the different animals, something that Cas completely fawned over, wanting to pet every single thing, before Sam got them some candy apples and some cotton candy, letting Cas try each thing.

"It is pure sugar.” Cas said after eating a sticky piece of cotton candy, sucking on his fingers to get the sugar off.

“Told you.” Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“But….it is tasty.” Cas said.

“And he likes it!” Sam laughed. “What about your candy apple?”

“Delicious as well.” Cas nodded, and Sam grinned.

“Good.” He said.

The two went around to a few more games, with Cas winning another plush.

“Should we give this to Dean?” Cas asked.

“You could. He might actually like it.” Sam said. “How you liking the fair so far Cas?”

“It is enjoyable. I can see why people love to come to one.”

“I’m glad.” Sam grinned. “How about we try the ferris wheel?” Sam asked, pointing to the ride that was in the middle of the fair.

Cas looked up at it, and nodded.

“I would enjoy that very much.” Cas said.

“Let’s go then.” Sam said, pulling Cas towards it.

They got on and the ride started for them, stopping every now and then for people to get off and on.

Cas and Sam chatted, pointing out different areas of the fair that they’ve gone to and had yet to go to, and Sam watched as Cas smiled and looked around, even looking over the edge of their seat to see the ground and the people walking around.

Cas started waving and Sam gave a confused grin.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Waving at the little people on the ground.” Cas said. “There are children saying hello.”

Sam laughed, and Cas turned to look at him, a huge grin on Cas’ face.

“You’re really enjoying this, huh?”

“I am.” Cas nodded.

The two got to the top of the ferris wheel and the ride stopped.

“People must be getting on.” Cas said.

“Yeah. You can see everything from up here.” Sam said, looking around.

“You can. It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I’m really glad you’re having a good time.” Sam said.

“I’m glad as well. I’m glad I could spend it with you, Sam.”

Sam turned to look at Cas, seeing the warm smile the former angel gave him.

“Me too.” Sam said, sincerely.


End file.
